


夜行人

by rednight



Category: Gohatto | Taboo (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednight/pseuds/rednight
Summary: 欲望在动荡杀戮的京都暗中流淌。善良仍然顽固地存活在血腥的世间。充满了流言和猜忌的新撰组，电影《御法度》的另一种结局。斋藤和冲田的不需言尽的感情。
Relationships: Okita Souji & Saitou Hajime





	夜行人

**Author's Note:**

> 当年先是从动漫《浪客剑心》中知道了新撰组，然后如饥似渴地把所有能搜集到的电影和网上资料都拿来看。以新撰组为主题的电影中，以大岛渚1999年的《御法度》最耐看。不动声色地流淌的情欲，再加上既肃穆又暗中搞笑（北野武！）的风格，这个电影真可以算是仁者见仁，智者见智。从此武田真治这个气质类型的冲田就成了我的默认版本，出现在2002-2003年左右我写的一系列同人中，其中也包括这一篇。电影中并没有出现斋藤一这个角色。我记得这篇是写在2004年之前，因此小田切让在2004年版的日剧《新撰组》中的形象还没有出现。这里的斋藤一的造型和气质，大体上仍然是来自《浪客剑心》。原文发在露西弗俱乐部。有好心的网友帮我转发在晋江文学城。现在仍对这位网友衷心感谢。

早上，山崎蒸监察起床后听到的最糟糕的消息就是一番队队长冲田没有起床。他慢吞吞地拿柳枝刷着牙，主要是为了给自己足够的时间想好处理的方法，却同时给了前来报信的一番队平队士江户川八郎反复唠叨的机会。这17岁的少年每说一句话，就习惯性地在自己长着雀斑的扁鼻子上抹一把：“...今天早上有突击技演练的，昨天队长还嘱咐我们不可晚起...昨夜听到队长咳嗽很厉害，天亮前突然大咳了一阵，后来就没有声音了...队长喜欢吃的盐煮豆，昨天刚好买了一些，所以早饭的粥领得特别多，我想队长今天总该多吃些...”   
山崎蒸挥挥手示意八郎闭嘴，猛饮下一大口水，仰天甩几次头，“噗”地吐到泥地上，转头对八郎说：“这件事情任何人不得声张，免得招人惊慌。你们先自己吃早饭。等我请示过副长再说。”少年喏喏地退下。山崎拿冷水搓了一把脸，低头看自己水中荡漾的倒影：面颊饱满，气色红润，健康得可以随时慨然赴死。虽然早在池田屋事件后没多久，冲田的肺痨就是人尽皆知的事情，就连维新志士都常常以为一番队战斗力相应减弱而轻视他们。当然，任何轻视生病的冲田的人都付出了血的代价，就象过去那些因为他年纪轻轻、长相斯文秀气如女子而轻视他的敌人一样。但是无论如何，山崎仍然没有勇气接受这样一个事实：就在今天，不满25岁的新撰组第一高手，人称“天剑”的新撰组一番队队长、副长助勤兼剑术总教练冲田总司，不是战死沙场而是病死在床上。   
如果总得有一双手去拉开冲田一个人安眠的那个单间的纸门，那双手应该比他的更沉稳。他手撑木盆缘思虑片刻，正正衣襟，向副长土方岁三的房间走去。   
其实这个早上烦扰山崎的消息还真不少。天亮前他给所有平队士点名的时候发觉一番队的田代彪藏和直属于局长近藤勇的加纳总三郎昨夜未归。耐人寻味的搭配。自从加纳入队以来，新撰组里如同吹过一阵妖风，让似乎已经压下去的男风之好死灰复燃，谣言满天飞。土方副长洞察到田代苦追加纳，推断是他杀了和加纳有染的四番队队长汤泽藤次郎。为了平息加纳带来的骚动，副长曾经让山崎特地带加纳去妓院。虽然目的没有达成，但是山崎自己却被偷袭。偷袭者遗落的一把胁差后来证明是田代的。既然他说不清为什么和在什么地方丢的，副长说田代可能怀疑山崎和加纳在妓院做了什么苟且之事，所以前来报复。当时他听了也觉得很吃惊。虽然他也知道各处招募来的队士鱼龙混杂，但是军纪混乱到这种地步还是前所未有的。他还记得副长说这样下去不要说一队维新志士或者一个拔刀斋，只要一个长着锐利的单凤眼的小白脸就把新撰组搞玩完了。不管局长怎么看中他，都得把他除掉。   
副长一直都是对的，尽管说话不太好听。   
副长这个人有一个重要的优点，那就是无论什么时候，无论他在干什么，无论你说话口气怎么样，只要是说重要的事情，他都会静下心来听，然后给出他的意见。因此平时负责内务和情报的山崎监察在他面前毫无心理压力。但是今天事情有些不一样。因为他并不知道要报告什么事情。总不见得直接说“总司没有起床，你去他屋里看看，因为我不敢去”吧？   
  
“收工罗！回屯所罗！准备吃饭罗！”   
“喂！太郎，巡逻还没玩呐！就放松啦？”   
“阿柱，不会有事情了。昨晚拔刀斋没有出来。”   
“太郎，别说这个名字，说不定他就在附近...啊！瞧！那里！”   
“什么什么？拔刀斋？”众人立刻拔出刀急急地奔上，摆成大家熟练的战斗队形。身形高大的年轻男子露出一丝不屑的冷笑：“吵什么！死人没见过？”他拽过一根树枝，撩起漂浮在沼泽淤泥中尸体的衣裾。暗红色污浊的液体从淤泥中挤出，一点点洇开去。   
  
正当他在副长的单间前发呆的时候，走廊上有人招呼他：“山崎监察，有事吗？”   
听到熟悉的声音，山崎下意识地“哦”了一声。土方走近他身边说：“吃过早饭了吗？”“啊，还没有。”他习惯地低声报告说：“今天我们日子不好过啊！局长马上要带着他的直属队出发到会津番公所去议事。永仓新八的二番队和斋藤一的三番队巡夜还没有回来。武田观柳斋的五番队和井上源三郎的六番队在北郊追捕人斩拔刀斋，今天不一定能回来。人手很紧。”   
“现在西本愿寺防务空虚，大白天也要小心。”土方说，“一番队里有没有伤员？”   
“有！有两个。”   
“伤得重吗？”   
“一个是手臂受伤，没法拿刀。但是可以走动。另一个头上的伤基本痊愈，但是一只眼睛瞎了。”   
土方沉思片刻：“让手臂受伤的队士上塔，增加一个了望的人手。眼睛瞎了的队士调去喂马。把喂马的人调到一番队，补足编制。”   
“恩...”山崎盘算着怎样提出一番队现在需要的可能不是精壮的平队士，而是中流砥柱的队长。   
土方接着问：“人手方面还有什么问题？”   
“那个...”山崎脱口而出，“一番队的田代彪藏失踪了。”   
土方面不改色。   
山崎小心地接着说：“同时失踪的还有局长直属的加纳总三郎。”他心里暗暗后悔没有把话题固定在一番队。好不容易接近要说的东西，却又让这个机会白白溜走了。   
“加纳杀了田代。”土方静静地说。   
“啊！”山崎惊讶地咧开了嘴，他起先想问副长是怎么料到的，随即又想到副长通常都是对的。   
土方解释道：“最近一系列袭击事件，田代都脱不了干系。局长的意思是悄悄把田代除掉，由加纳动手。时间就定在昨晚。”   
“呀！好残忍！”山崎小声叹道。   
土方难得地露出一丝淡淡的赞同的微笑：“想来也是个好主意。由他们两个人自己去内部解决不是挺好么。”   
“虽然加纳天赋很好，但那田代刀法也不错，加纳没有回来，想必是同归于尽了。”   
土方摇了摇头：“我让冲田跟踪他们。在局长面前名义上说是为了监督加纳，其实是为了根除后患。这两个人无论谁杀死对方，活下来的就由冲田处理掉。这件事局长并不知道。”他的目光直视山崎，“而且，他也不需要知道。”   
山崎的喉咙里仿佛吞下了一整个鸡蛋黄，噎得说不出话来。   
土方接着说：“虽然现在人手很紧，但就算加纳死了田代照样骚扰别人，田代死了加纳也还是照样招惹别人。这两人留任何一个都是祸患，不如一起除掉。”   
“那为什么不照局中法度处理呢？”   
“队里事情很多，没有精力分心去整肃他们。”   
山崎转念一想，才想起法度书上并没有提到怎样处理男风。他又问：“那么，最后到底是谁杀了谁呢？”   
土方答道：“不知道。反正冲田说他都解决了。”   
山崎刚想接着说冲田的事情，土方抢先说：“武田和井上可能在白费力气。我昨晚仔细研究了最近拔刀斋杀人的地方。如果在城西的鼓楼那边动手，即使长刀损坏丢弃，一夜也可以出手2次以上。而在城东就只能每夜出现一次。伏击那么久没有补充是不太可能的。所以鼓楼附近应该有他休息落脚的地方，有人接应他，给他刀剑和吃喝。你去调查一下那个地方的小旅馆，越小的越要仔细查看，看看有没有可疑的人。抓到他的落脚点就不愁抓不住他。我们的大批人手也可以从北郊撤回来，充实城内的防御。这件事今天要办好。我和近藤局长一起去会津藩公所，然后我还要去看定制的武器毛胚。傍晚我回来时要有个初步结果。”   
山崎习惯性地回答“是！”听到满意答复，土方转过身就走了。他平时话很少。如果一旦话多起来思路就会很快，不容山崎插入。望着他远去的背影，山崎开始后悔没有及早提出冲田的事情。也许总司还没有咽气，如果现在马上请来大夫，开门把他叫起来吃药针灸，那么过几天他又会笑嘻嘻地在屯所里教队士练剑。这么重要的事情怎么开不了口呢？难道是自己下意识地希望冲田死去？一阵寒气从背上冒出来。山崎决定无论如何先吃早饭。肚子空的时候，勇气就少些。   
  
“啊！瞧这里！准是刀伤。永仓队长！这是拔刀斋干的吧？”   
“去！这个吃不住分量，没用的。”永仓新八一脚踢开队士捡来扎担架的树枝，“到那边的农宅去征用一辆木轮车来。”   
“队长！我要不要先回去报告？”   
“太郎，这时候谁也不要落单。”粗厚有力的手指戳了戳过度兴奋的队士的肚子，“小命不要了？”   
两个队士向农舍跑去。永仓蹲下身，伸手在尸体身上拨拉着，看到了让他奇怪的东西。“唔...有趣...”他托着下巴，饶有兴味地看着。   
  
为什么不敢去打开那扇门呢？人人都喜爱随和亲切的冲田。然而不可否认的是，山崎确实有点怕他。山崎坐在干部们吃饭的位置上孤孤单单地喝着味曾汤。随着热汤一点点灌满了肚子，他开始思考更多的可能性。冲田会不会是在打斗中受伤了？   
不。不可能。   
那天自己被袭击的时候，黑暗中看不清袭击者的面孔。击退袭击者后，只拣到一把胁差。他跑回干部议事屋，把队长们和副长都叫起来。副长问谁见过这把胁差。因为医生的嘱咐，近来冲田一直都早睡。那天同样已经睡下，只穿着睡袍，外面披了件羽织，披散的头发随手松松地一扎，脸上泛着病态的潮红，看上去更显得秀气，完全没有一个剑客的样子。他第一个伸手拿起胁差来像模像样地端详一阵，突然一笑：“这不是我的。”“当然不是你的。”山崎拿回胁差，“如果是你，我早就没命了。”旁边的人听着都笑了。当时山崎也跟着笑起来。然而回想起来后怕不已。在所有的队长中，土方最常让冲田担任“介错”的刽子手。山南敬助和芹泽鸭的脑袋都是冲田提回来的。就算现在冲田身体欠佳，要结果掉山崎还是十拿九稳的事情。杀掉加纳并全身而退，应该也不在话下。   
尽管自己和冲田的关系不错，但是如果不知什么时候因为什么事情让副长觉得自己的忠诚有疑问，冲田的刀就会向自己的脖子挥来。近藤和土方让他干什么，他就会干什么。也许就算叫他去死，他也会笑嘻嘻地去死。   
平时的冲田毫无一等高手的杀气和剑气。他可以上一分钟在杀人，下一分钟和路边看到血吓呆了的小孩玩耍来安抚他们，然后回手再杀人。虽然他很随和，也很机灵，和别人在一起时可以整天唧唧喳喳地说话，但是有多少人真正了解他的心呢？   
有人在背后悄悄说近藤勇是个不着边际的空想家，土方岁三是硬把他的空想塞进现实的削足适履者，而冲田就是执行土方那脱离实际的荒唐政策的没心没肺的杀人机器。   
这个人是四队长汤泽藤次郎。   
他已经被杀死了...   
正当山崎胡思乱想的时候，江户川八郎几步小跑冲到他背后，喘着气在他耳边说：“监察，我忘记报告你一件事情了...昨天半夜里好象有人进出过队长的房门...但是我没有看到是谁。”   
“你的悄悄话太响了，”山崎说，“坐在另一边的平队士都听得见。知道了，去吧。”   
少年的扁脸“唰”地红了，低头下头转过腰要走，山崎说：“不许跑，不要露出异样来。”少年点头称是，迈着很夸张很僵硬的步子慢慢地踱出去。山崎哭笑不得，喝在嘴里的汤完全变了味道。   
  
清晨，虽然是兵慌马乱的年月，千年王城的街道上还是慢慢涌出了人烟，贩夫走卒往来奔波。车马隆隆的大道上，走着一支身穿浅葱色羽织的无声的队伍。粗木打造的大车在这群浪人武士中间显得不太协调。木轮碾过一个土包时，车身颠簸了一下。车上卷起来的席子里，一只青灰的手突然地伸了出来。街上走过的人看到这一幕，心下纷纷倒抽了一口冷气。但是习惯了血腥和杀戮的人们只是默默地低下头，各自忙自己手头的活计，甚至没有人发出惊叫声。   
车队向着壬生方向走去。   
  
山崎吃过早饭，找来2个得力的探子，制定了一份暗访的路线，商量了一阵，然后准备3个人分头行动。他让探子先走，自己过一阵子再出门。冲田的事情总得有个交待。当他穿过议事屋前的院子走向冲田的卧室的时候，有人大声地招呼道：“嗨！山崎监察，过来看看那个！”   
永仓坐在充作饭厅的屋门口，双腿盘着装粥的大瓦罐，一手拿饭团，一手拿勺子，嘴里塞满了食物，说话的声音却令人惊讶地还算清楚：“我带回来的，在车上。局长和副长都不在是吧？你先看看吧。”   
“哦？”山崎问，“是什么？”   
“哈哈...”永仓捞起一块咸萝卜丢进嘴里，“叭哒叭哒”地嚼着，“新年特制豆腐衣包，呵呵...”   
“你这小子...”山崎苦笑了一下。   
这句隐语是冲田发明的。好几年前有一次吃年夜饭，土方副长特地买了昂贵的豆腐衣包寿司来。那天冲田正好在外面不知被什么事情耽搁了，很晚还没回来。吃到酒酣耳热、杯歪盘空的时候，突然走廊上传来了爽朗的笑声：“哈哈哈...好饿啊！有没有留吃的给我？”纸门“唰”地拉开，冲田大步走进房间，夹进一串雪花。永仓举起咬过一口的豆腐皮寿司说：“抱歉，这是最后一个！”土方问：“总司，你这么晚回来，干什么去了？”看到空空的碗碟，冲田挠了挠头皮，笑嘻嘻地说：“啊呀，你们吃得好高兴啊！那个...永仓兄吃吧，我还另外带了一个新年特制豆腐衣包回来。”说着，拉开纸门，雪花飘处，冲田抖开一个席子卷，只见四个带血的人头一个接一个地滚了出来。暖融融的酒宴霎时鸦雀无声。冲田笑着说：“碰上几个长州派的浪人，顺手解决掉了。”武田观柳斋仔细看过人头，惊讶地说：“那是长州的高手广川枫四郎吧？可是，冲田兄...你不是没有带队士同行吗？难道你一个人就...”“啊啊，一点小事情，”冲田一边卷席子一边说，“自己搞定算了。这不是过年的时候吗？”   
山崎记得那天冲田没吃到几口年糕和鱼丸，早早就被永仓他们拽住灌醉了。山崎也记得，冲田说完那句话的时候，角落里有人不屑地“切！”了一声。   
望着面前狼吞虎咽的永仓，山崎感慨地说：“永仓队长，胃口真不错啊！佩服。晚上没有发现拔刀斋的踪迹吗？”   
永仓哈哈一笑：“发现了也得吃早饭呀！每一顿都得吃好吃饱。说不定这就是今生最后一顿饭了，哪能不好好吃呢？就连一片萝卜都很有滋味呢。”   
“说什么好吃的呢？”七队长藤堂平助走过，“哦呵呵呵，小八啊，回来啦？”   
“恩...”永仓咬了一大口饭团。   
藤堂四下一望，看到没有别人，靠近永仓蹲下身：“哎，告诉你们一件怪事情，嘻嘻。”   
“什么？”永仓看到他奇怪的表情，眨了眨眼，“有什么事情这么好笑？”   
“那个...冲田的剑法是新撰组第一，没有意见吧？”   
山崎和永仓下意识地同时点头。   
藤堂的笑容变得非常复杂：“你们都知道武田那家伙象只发情的狗一样追着加纳吧？上次和他吹牛的时候，他说要论姿容，新撰组里还是冲田总司第一，谁也比不上，加纳还差一截呢...哎哟！”他捂着被永仓用勺子猛敲过的头，不满地抱怨道，“你干什么！”   
永仓夸张地瞟了山崎一眼，对藤堂说：“什么话！怎么能在这里瞎说八说？”   
山崎在藤堂的另一边蹲下说：“没关系，有好笑的事情说来听听，现在被拔刀斋搞得神经紧张，饭也吃不下。”   
藤堂接着说：“我问他那你为什么不去亲近总司？他说总司怎么可能随随便便跟我亲近？早就有人抢在我前面了。”   
“噗...”永仓差点把嘴里的饭团喷出来，“有没有搞错？你是在说新撰组一番队的队长冲田总司还是在说若众歌舞伎团的戏子？冲田怎么会任人把他抢来抢去？”   
“对呀！”藤堂在他背上拍了一掌，“所以我在说呢，得要是一个比冲田还强的人才行啊！”   
“哎哎！比冲田还强的人？”永仓斜了藤堂一眼，“你是说谁？”   
藤堂眯着眼睛笑了起来：“那还用说？听说...昨天半夜有人钻进冲田房里，不知折腾了些什么，冲田到现在还没有起床呢。”   
“什么？”永仓问，“你怎么知道？”   
藤堂说：“我大概是全组最后一个知道的人了。”   
山崎暗暗叫苦。   
藤堂接着说：“没想到，某人也好此道啊，不过好象不太怜惜冲田的身体哦！可怜的冲田，血气受损，怪不得身体老是不好，嘿嘿嘿...”   
他的笑声在一双狼眼锐利的目光的逼视下渐渐变低：“斋藤...回来啦？”   
长着一张刀削斧凿般面孔的瘦高个子年轻人简单地“恩”了一声。   
“晚上太平无事吧？”藤堂搭讪道。   
斋藤一略点了点头，几根张牙舞爪的刘海微微抖动。   
“对了，斋藤队长，”山崎说，心里已经做好了破罐子破摔的打算，“今天冲田队长身体欠佳，你能不能代他给队士训练？内容是突击。”   
“是。”斋藤转身大步走开。   
“重点注意一下新来的几个队员...”山崎的话，和山崎他们几个人一样，被斋藤甩在了背后。   
“怪兮兮的...”藤堂撇了一下嘴，“小八，我老要忘记斋藤才是新撰组最年轻的队长。他比冲田还小2岁呢。可是你瞧他那副老气横秋的腔调。”   
“人倒是条汉子，”永仓说，“就是话少些。不过今天确实怪兮兮的。好象吃了苍蝇一样，看上去一千个不爽、一万个不爽的样子。”   
“话说回来，冲田最近也怪兮兮的。”藤堂说。   
“哦？”山崎问，“冲田怎么了？”   
“他会靠在枕头上，膝盖上搭着本杂谈物语，望着窗外发呆。”   
“那有什么？”山崎说，“医生叫他要多休息。看书也累，也许他是要歇歇神呢？”   
“不是，我是说他的眼神很奇怪。”藤堂说，“有一种哀伤的样子。我从来没见过他那样。开始我想他是不是看到了特别的东西。可是我观察了几次，窗外除了走过的人，就只有黄杨树上停着的小鸟。什么也没有。”他脸上浮出一丝暧昧的笑，“我还以为他在看加纳呢...啊哟！小八你发鸡爪疯啦？干嘛老打我的头？”   
“少胡说！冲田怎么会是喜欢那种的...”永仓瞪圆了眼睛喝道。   
“可是...冲田就是从加纳来了不久后开始这样发呆的，你肯定其中一点干系也没有吗？”藤堂摸着头，警惕地看着永仓手中的勺子，“小八呀，你说，加纳和冲田这两个人，哪个你更想要？”   
“笨蛋！我只想要女人！”永仓挥了一下勺子，藤堂下意识地一缩头，但永仓只是舀了一勺粥，“呼噜”地喝下去。藤堂咧嘴做了个怪脸：“山崎监察，你呢？”   
“我...还有事情。”山崎站起身，“永仓队长，你早点休息吧。下午还有任务。”   
“我...也要准备准备。”藤堂跟着站起来，“待会儿还得去护送市川大人。现在路上浪人、刽子手太多了，大白天也不太平。”   
山崎做了一次最后的努力：“冲田的事情，别再到处说了。”   
“是！”藤堂挤挤眼睛。   
山崎知道，他的努力算是白费了。   
  
绿荫下，山崎提着水壶，独自检查着尸体。远处传来道场里队士练习的呼喝声。虽然穿的是便装，也没有佩戴长刀和胁差，这具尸体无疑是新撰组的队员。永仓最初也是从他穿的长裤上确定的。这种长裤的腰带是绿色和白色的绳子编织而成，是队里为队员们定制的，一般人很少穿这样的长裤。从右肩窝处刺入的一刀深及锁骨，筋脉皆断，血流如注，是致命伤。此外，左臂和左胁部也有刺伤。死者似乎先被削中了左侧胁部，反射性地弯下身体捂住伤口时，右肩和右颈部完全暴露在敌人的刀下。然后被一刀毙命。   
奇怪的是，杀死他后，敌人似乎还不解恨，乱刀斩碎了他的面孔，现在大概连他亲妈都认不出来。   
“这会是谁呢？”永仓在背后问。   
“哦？还没去睡？”山崎放下手里的水壶，站起身说，“巡夜很累的啊。”   
“睡不着，又爬起来。我只不过是比较好奇而已。”永仓踏上一步，指着尸体说，“我队里和斋藤队里都没有少人。这个人是谁呢？监察，你熟悉武田和井上队里的人吗？”   
“我记得所有的名字，”山崎说，“差不多也记得所有的面孔。但是这张脸...哼哼。”   
永仓啐了一口，表示同意：“撞上恶鬼了！如果有一天拔刀斋落在我手里，我要他好看！”   
山崎摇摇头：“这不是拔刀斋干的。”   
“哦？为什么？”   
“看这里，”山崎拾起柴棍，拨开尸体的衣服，伤口已经被水冲干净，露出狰狞的白骨，“右肩这里的刀伤差不多是平的，外侧锐利，内侧钝，皮肤被硬生生撕裂开，应该是一个人左手握刀横腕平刺过去留下的。而且这个人左手的力量非常大，刺得非常深。”   
永仓略略点头。   
山崎仿佛自言自语地说：“死在拔刀斋手里的今井、本下、吉田和铃木他们，是我亲手埋葬的。他们的致命伤差不多都在左边脖子或者肩头上。拔刀斋学的古流剑法，以劈、砍技为主。我没有和他交过手，但是听别人说，他身材很矮小，力气一般，打斗的时候常常跃起从高处砍下，借自己身体的分量加大劈砍的力道。”   
永仓大力点头。   
山崎接着说：“可能是因为不太习惯，杀人者开始砍的一刀没有得手，这个队士只是受了伤，不足以致命。然后再用突刺的刀法杀死对方。”山崎手中的柴棍划拉到尸体的右手边，挑起手腕。   
“这是什么？”永仓问，“这个人右手大拇指被砍断了？大概是伸手抵挡致命一击的时候被一起砍下的吧？”   
山崎摇摇头：“我不清楚。总之这样的伤不像是拔刀斋的手法，倒象是某个擅长‘突’技的左撇子下的手。”   
永仓笑道：“‘突’技？呵呵，擅长‘突’技的左撇子？你让我想到冲田的‘三段突’。”   
山崎无来由地感到一阵轻松。毕竟，这句话不是经他自己的口说出来，感觉上要好很多。   
看到他不搭话，永仓追问：“怎么？难道你怀疑冲田？”   
山崎低下头。   
永仓的脸色开始凝重起来：“又是给谁‘介错’？可是，要是那样，你怎么会不知道这死人到底是谁？”   
山崎摇摇头：“如果没有料错，不是直属于局长的加纳总三郎，就是一番队的田代彪藏。”   
永仓叫道：“怎么会这样？他们犯了什么法度？到底是哪一个？把冲田那家伙叫出来！他不会是砍错了人吧？该死！他下手那么快，这倒霉蛋连叫嚷一声‘不是我’都来不及！”   
山崎叹了一口气。有些东西，只有和副长在一起的时候，才会有共鸣。永仓这样的人永远只是砍砍杀杀的角色。他现在想的不是这个死人到底是谁，而是为什么右手的伤口血迹已经干结。他原先以为仔细检查伤势可以发现解决疑问的线索。但是现在才发现疑问只会越积越多。副长不在，他仿佛是一个人行走在漆黑的夜晚，在刀丛剑林之间瞎摸瞎撞。   
“喂！别愣着啊！”永仓说，“你不去，我去！待我把冲田那家伙揪来，搞搞清楚到底是怎么回事。”   
  
正当山崎为终于有人去做这件让自己伤脑筋的事而舒了一口气的时候，有人一路大叫着跑来：“山崎监察！山崎监察！不好啦！出事啦！”   
“什么？拔刀斋竟敢大白天闯进来？”永仓“唰”地拔出佩刀，警戒地握刀四望，“送死的家伙来啦！”   
“瞎嚷嚷什么！”山崎一把抓住江户川八郎胸口的衣服，“快说，到底怎么回事！”   
少年眨巴着眼睛，看看永仓，又看看山崎，愣了一下，仿佛被自己的惊叫吓坏了。随即被山崎摇晃醒，委屈巴啦地揉着鼻子说：“斋藤队长和队长打起来啦！”   
“什么？”永仓追问道，“你说清楚点！斋藤一和谁？在哪里？”   
“是冲田！”山崎扔下少年平队士，大步沿走廊奔去。永仓追着问：“喂！到底是怎么回事？”八郎跟着跑上来，上气不接下气断断续续地说：“在队长的房间...我回寝室拿东西路过，看到门拉开着半人宽...斋藤队长的声音...好象要杀人一样！”   
“嗵！”   
“啊！不好！”永仓和山崎看到眼前的场面，几乎同时叫起来。   
斋藤一被踢出门外，跌倒在冲田的卧室前的地上，一双略带黄色的狼眼恶狠狠地死盯住对方。冲田喘息着，赤裸的双臂高举着一把长刀，睡衣散乱地袒下，靠腰带系着才不至于从胯骨上滑落。山崎认出那不是他常用的“乞食清光”，而是睡觉时放在身边的“菊一文字”。清风吹乱了他披散的头发，遮住了他的脸，看不清他的表情。斋藤一的佩刀虽然挂在腰上没有出手，但是如果目光可以杀人，恐怕周围方圆5里之内不会有什么活物留下。   
天气还有点冷。冲田毫不在意裸露在风中的身体，原来结实的胳膊和肩膀瘦得筋骨毕露。山崎感觉心眼里一股寒气直往上冲。“总...总司！住手！”他嘶声叫道。   
突然，冲田一言不发地垂下手，转身回房，拉上隔栅门。   
斋藤一从走廊地板上跳起来扑向隔栅门。   
永仓和山崎冲上去拽住他的肩膀。永仓叫道：“阿一！阿一！你疯啦！”   
门里的冲田令人揪心地咳着，仿佛要把堵在胸口的郁怒连同五脏六肺一起咳出来。   
“快！”山崎转头对不知所错的江户川八郎说，“去拿碗水来给冲田队长！还有，这里什么事情也没发生过，懂吗？”少年迷茫地摇摇头。看到山崎沉下脸，又赶紧点头，快步跑开。趁永仓死死抱住斋藤的时候，山崎把他的佩刀和胁差抽出来扔到一边他够不着的地方。冲田还活着。想到这扇门背后困扰了他很久的问题终于解决，山崎颇感欣慰。   
永仓和山崎合力终于制住了斋藤。永仓喝道，“阿一！你在干什么呐！你吃错药啦！”   
斋藤只是“哼”了一声。   
山崎说：“你不是答应去训练队士的吗？怎么到这里来了？”   
斋藤说：“要领讲完了，现在该他们自己练习。”   
“你们到底在搞什么？”永仓叫道，“你脑子生到哪里去了！”   
山崎说：“不准私自斗殴！斋藤队长！”他暗暗咬紧了牙齿，现在局势这么乱，人手又这么紧张，实在不能再失去一个强干的队长和一个凌厉的杀手。他按住斋藤的脖子说：“赶快跪下向冲田队长道歉！请求他原谅！否则就到局长和副长面前去交待清楚。”   
“让他去吧...”门里的冲田咳停了一阵，低声说，“我再躺一会儿就好。”   
“听到没有，”山崎赶快顺着台阶下，“马上走开，回去训练队士去。力气倒是挺大，有力气不如用再正经地方！”   
“你到底在搞什么鬼？”永仓仍然愤愤不平。   
斋藤甩开永仓的手站起来就走，正好撞到端着一碗水匆匆赶来的江户川八郎。一只木碗“哐啷”地掉下，水撒了一地。少年愣愣地摊着手站着，无视地上的水，两手似乎还端着无形的碗。   
“傻小子！”山崎在他胸前拍了一掌，“赶快收拾收拾，再拿一碗来。”   
  
吃午饭的时候，山崎一点胃口也没有。一堆东西搅得他脑子嗡嗡叫。   
探子回来报告松板屋有维新志士的秘密聚会，而且维新志士之间有分歧，可能会趁这个机会诛杀异己分子，所以今夜拔刀斋很可能会现身。井上带着一个俘虏回来，嚷嚷着说是拔刀斋。但是山崎想也不用想就知道凭井上队长的武艺是不可能捉到拔刀斋的，而拔刀斋也不会在白天出现。他只看了一眼就知道那很可能是维新志士中负责联络情报的线人，下午还得突击审问。   
他花了很大力气探斋藤的口风。但是斋藤什么都没有说，匆匆扒了几口饭就睡觉去了。永仓喝了几碗酒，闷闷地睡下去，鼾声如雷，在饭厅也听得见。因为市川大人推迟出行，藤堂要下午才出门，早早地吃了饭，现在很无聊地端着茶碗，靠着廊柱，一脸花痴相地望着走廊的尽头，仿佛在做无限遐想。   
冲田仍然没有起来吃饭。江户川八郎确信看到他起身上过一次厕所，还喝过一些水。冲田走过他身边的时候他感觉热气逼人。“笨蛋！冲田在发高烧！”山崎斥道。他让平队士拿一壶水、一个茶碗和队医配的退烧药粉到冲田的房间。   
山崎揉揉发胀的脑袋，才发现大家都已吃完，饭厅里又只剩他一个人。他推开几乎没有动过的餐盘站起身，决心至少先把俘虏审问掉。   
他穿过空荡荡的道场到关押俘虏的仓库去的时候，有人叫住了他：“山崎监察！请等一下。”他回头一看，差点立刻拔出刀来。直到他看清楚来人脚下确实有影子，才松开握在手里的刀柄，暗念一声“阿弥陀佛”。   
“你不是一番队的田代彪藏吗？”山崎大声问，“你要做什么？”   
相貌英俊的青年被他严厉的口气逼得愣了一下，鞠躬道：“山崎队长，我有重要的事情要报告。”   
山崎定了定神，恢复了一点威严的口气：“你有事情要向我报告？”   
“我发现了拔刀斋的藏身地。在宝井町的一家叫法华轩的香烛店里，离鼓楼很近。”   
“哦？何以见得？”   
“非常肯定。我在去长州的路上完全是碰巧，在一家茶棚里听到有人托别人把一包东西交给香烛店一个行脚僧，那人还特地说僧人左脸上有个大刀疤，要送东西的人看看清楚。我猜可能是拔刀斋。戴着行脚僧的斗笠正好可以遮盖他的红头发。我暗暗跟着送东西的人，从窗户里看到了那个矮个子的男人，大白天用长巾包着脖子和下半边脸，在屋里也戴着斗笠。虽然是僧人打扮，手上的老茧很厚，象个使刀的人。应该是拔刀斋不错！”   
“那...”山崎斟酌了一下问题，“谁让你去长州？为什么不穿队服？”   
“报告监察，”田代麻利地说，“这是副长大人的计策。”   
山崎的头更加痛了。他把田代领到屋角，示意他坐下来好好说。   
田代说：“昨夜我收到一张便条，约我夜半在城外沼泽边见面。我开始以为是加纳君。”说到这里，他歉意地微笑了一下，从怀里摸出便条。山崎接过来，一眼就认出那是副长的字迹。田代继续说：“天黑以后，我洗过澡换了衣服就出门。在我出城的时候，队长从后面追上我，说这是副长的计策。现在需要一个到长州去探听秘密情报的人，他觉得我比较可靠，把这项重要的任务交给了我。队长给我一张地图和一些钱，让我不要声张，悄悄地上路，到长州后打探有关维新志士的大本营的情报。如果有可能，最好扮作商贩、手艺人或者店伙计，慢慢接近他们，和他们混熟，然后一直住在长州，等队长派人来联络我，再把情报一点一点传回来。如果没有他的进一步指示，不得轻举妄动，暴露身份。但是没想到这么快就取得了重要情报。我马上赶回来向你报告。”他向前俯身，跪下说：“请把伏击诛杀拔刀斋的任务交给一番队吧！一番队保证不会让局长和副长大人失望的。”   
山崎盯着田代的颈项，估摸着他的话的真实性。   
最后，他长叹了一声：“田代君，你的情报很重要。没想到你在收集情报方面也有专长。”   
“多谢监察！”田代仍然没有起身，“请把伏击拔刀斋的任务交给一番队吧！”   
“你起来。”   
“是。”   
山崎说：“既然你这么说，一番队的实力也是人所周知的。任务安排没有问题。你做得不错。现在我命令你继续上路，打探情报。等待我们的联络。”   
“是！保证不会让局长和副长大人失望！”   
“还有，”山崎补充道，“这是秘密任务，你从边门出去，不要让人看到你。出城的时候也一样。到外面要换个名字，不能再叫现在的名字了。注意隐藏你自己，保存实力，懂吗？”   
“是！谢谢监察教导。”   
支走了田代，山崎把便条放进袖笼里，匆匆赶去通知井上让他自己审问俘虏，然后乔装打扮成乡下的香客，独自去宝井町打探。   
  
新撰组平凡而忙碌的一天又过去了。夕阳西下时，屯所里又开始忙碌起来。近藤勇最早从会津藩公所回来，和井上一起审问了俘虏。然后离开好几天的武田终于带着五番队回来，累得一句话也没有，一头钻进浴室洗澡。没过多久土方岁三和乔装打扮的山崎蒸几乎前后脚地回到屯所。定制的长刀制作匆忙，很多都要回炉。现在只有15把能用。为了这件事土方的脸色特别阴沉。接着永仓和斋藤也起了床，洗过澡。看看人都快到齐，厨子去准备开饭。在饭菜上来以前，近藤勇、土方岁三和山崎蒸把情报汇总了一下。土方觉得几方面的情报可以相互印证，估计真实的可能性很大。今夜出手很可能可以除掉拔刀斋，逮捕一批维新志士。   
“那个...还有一件事情...”山崎小心翼翼地说，“局长，关于你属下的加纳总三郎的事情。”   
“哦！对！”近藤说，“我正要问这件事。加纳君怎么了？无故脱队了？”   
“他...因为私事外出时被杀了。”   
“什么！！”近藤额头的青筋暴了起来。“怎么会这样！”他站起身，捏紧了拳头，仿佛什么心爱的东西仍然无可挽回地从他粗大的指缝里溜走了。“他去干什么？什么时候？谁同他一起出去的？谁干的？”他一叠声地追问道。   
“呃...那个...”山崎瞟了一眼土方，后者叉着手，仿佛在闭目思考今夜的行动计划。山崎鼓起勇气说，“他是一个人走的。大概是昨天夜里离开，今天早上就没有回来。”   
近藤的拳头开始慢慢松开。   
山崎接着说：“尸体还在库房里。他可能是晚上一个人落单的时候被维新志士的‘人斩’盯上了。脑袋被砍得稀烂。你要过目吗？”   
“不...不！”近藤咬牙切齿地说，“我们要想个周密的安排，把那些该死的的维新志士全部斩！斩！斩！”   
山崎暗想，还是让加纳那带着魅惑人心的淡淡微笑的脸永远印在你的记忆中吧。   
陆陆续续地，晚饭送上来了。吃东西的声音此起彼伏地响起来。   
“松板屋那边，永仓、藤堂，再加上我带一批人，应该可以应付。”土方说，“香烛店呢？硬骨头啊。人手倒不需要很多，只要一些把手要害的队士就行了。”他思忖了一下，“可以用一些长枪，象弓箭手一样布置在周围民房的顶上，看住路，不能让拔刀斋逃走。”   
“不行！”近藤说，“带着这么碍眼的东西在路上走，拔刀斋马上会嗅出风声不对！”   
“可以让一些队士扮成农民，”土方说，“把长枪藏在柴草堆里。”   
“好！”   
“那么直接上去交手的人呢？”   
“总司！当然是总司！”近藤立刻说。土方会意地点点头。   
近藤问：“总司这小子呢？怎么还没来吃饭？”   
山崎捏了一把汗。他正要说今天冲田一天都没起床，恐怕晚上不能执行任务。只听见门外“啪嗒啪嗒”的脚步声。门突然拉开，冲田笑嘻嘻的面孔露出来：“啊呀呀，晚饭吃什么好东西呢？好香啊！”   
他刚洗过澡，脸色被热水蒸得红扑扑的，除了眼圈有些发黑外，看不出病容。头发细细梳过，高高地扎起，随着他的脚步一跳一跳地，象脑后形影不离的一只小鸟。   
他在角落的位子坐下。厨子端上餐盘。“呵呵，是酱汤啊！怪不得那么香。”他端起碗喝了几口，突然胸部一紧，急忙放下碗，别过脸对着屋角咳嗽。斋藤坐在离他最远的另一个角落里，闷头吃饭。   
“总司，”近藤说，“晚上要到鼓楼那里宝井町的法华轩香烛店去伏击拔刀斋，你去打头阵吧？”   
他的话说到一半，冲田匆匆忙忙地站起身到屋外去吐痰。走过斋藤面前的时候，斋藤皱了一下眉。不久冲田回来坐下继续吃饭。近藤说：“地方是鼓楼那里...”   
“呵呵，师傅，我刚才听到啦！”冲田笑着说，“宝井町法华轩香烛店，是吗？”   
近藤微笑道：“知道就好。没问题吧？”   
“恩，没问题！”   
“我说...”永仓说，“冲田兄的咳嗽声给拔刀斋听见了，他岂不是要逃跑？”   
一时间，人人手里的筷子都僵住了。   
“哈哈哈...”冲田笑道，“我现在多咳咳，把它咳完，待会儿就不咳了。”饭厅里“哄”地笑开了。冲田转头对近藤说：“师傅，我没关系的。放心好了。”   
“斋藤一，”土方说，“你跟总司一起去吧。保险一点。”   
山崎正在捏第二把汗的时候，斋藤一沉声答道：“是！”   
土方低头问山崎：“你今天下午打探来的情报把握确实很大吗？”   
“应该没什么问题。”   
“好。我相信你的判断。”   
山崎暗自苦笑，心想我最好自己先相信自己的判断。   
“快点吃吧！”近藤说，“趁天还没黑准备一下，然后出发。”   
  
“冲田真的是很强呐！”穿头盔的时候，永仓对山崎说，“明明是生了一天的重病，到了要出动的时候就可以没事人一样地爬起来。你说，新撰组里还有比他更强的人吗？”   
“你还没有忘记藤堂说的事？”山崎问。   
“该死！”烛光下永仓的脖子发红了，“你联想得可真快呀！”   
山崎说：“我的任务本来就是收集所有的资料，然后尽量记住他们。”   
等他们披挂停当，走到院子里的时候，永仓又说：“新撰组里，足智多谋、文武双全的副长应该强过冲田吧？”   
山崎忍不住笑了：“永仓呀，我给你讲个禅宗故事吧？”   
“什么？”   
“那是我在酒铺里听人说的。据说有一次老和尚和小和尚过河去做法事。走到河边的时候，看到一个年轻美貌的女子，因为衣裙羁绊过不了河。于是老和尚上手就把她抱起来，抱在怀里淌过河。那女子谢过他们走了。然后他们又顺着山路走了一段。在山顶停下来休息的时候，小和尚问，师傅，你怎么能破戒随便抱年轻女子呢？老和尚说，徒弟啊，师傅已经把她放下了，你还没有把她放下呢。”   
“啊？”永仓习惯性地去抓头皮，结果抓了头盔的顶，“什么意思？”   
山崎微微笑道：“你多想想就明白了。那么，你先带队点人数吧。我还有一件事情要办完，等我一下，我去去就来。”   
  
“这是中国式点心，枣泥茯苓饼，吃了补血止咳。”屋里的斋藤把包在绸布帕里的点心放在矮几上。冲田坐在走廊边上低头整理着草鞋的带子，默不做声。   
平时少言寡语，习惯了听冲田唧唧喳喳讲个不停的斋藤只好继续讲下去：“枣泥陷里加了蜂蜜，味道很好。”   
为了保证奔跑时不会掉下来，冲田一个接一个地系紧绳结。   
“我本来上午就想拿来给你吃的。”斋藤终于没有耐心继续无聊地东拉西扯，直奔主题而来。   
“吃饭时我听说了...”冲田眼睛看着脚边的石子，低声问，“那个伤口的样子。你杀了加纳，砍碎他的脸，为什么？”   
斋藤反问道：“为什么你只砍掉他的右手大拇指？这不是比杀掉他还要费神？”   
冲田头也没抬地说：“是副长派你跟着我吗？”   
斋藤冷冷地说：“不需要有人派我跟着你。”   
冲田停下了手，捂着嘴低低地咳嗽了几声。   
“你变了，”斋藤说，“你砍下山南敬助的脑袋的时候眼睛都不眨。”   
“阿一，你这点伎俩怎么可能骗得过副长？”冲田仍然没有回头，似乎是对脚边的石子在讲话，“加纳家里是有钱人，身上穿的内衣的质料比田代的好很多。如果副长看到尸体，用不了多久就能猜出那是加纳。你怎么不把他的衣服一起剥光扔掉？”   
“那万一被当做被强盗杀死的普通人不就没意思了？”斋藤争辩道，“我需要两具新撰组平队士的尸体。”   
冲田说：“你以为这样一弄，别人把他当做加纳也可以，当做田代也可以，就不需要费心再弄一具尸体了，是吗？你想得太容易了。”   
斋藤反驳道：“你以为说个漏洞百出的谎话把田代支走，再砍了加纳的右手大拇指让他没法拿刀只能乖乖回家，就算完成任务了吗？你以为你这点伎俩就能骗过副长？如果他知道你骗他，有你好看！到时候局长也保不住你。”   
冲田低头不语。   
“为什么不象往常一样，干脆利落地斩了他们？”斋藤的语气充满了不屑，“怎么象女人一样多愁善感起来？”   
冲田垂着头，夜风吹动着他的发梢，轻轻地飘舞。他淡淡地说：“...从十多岁开始，今生今世，不知杀了多少人...杀得顺手了，好象成了一种习惯，想也不用想就可以举刀劈下。仿佛指引我的胳膊挥动的，就是刀本身。身体不好以后，医生叫我要多睡觉。有时我躺在那里无聊，就常常想，那些死在我刀下的人，如果不是生在这个时候，这个地方，他们完全不必去死。譬如说拔刀斋，在太平年代，我倒很愿意和这位好汉坐下来喝杯酒，比试比试剑法。没什么你死我活的，拿把竹刀就可以。可是这个时代在发狂，人人都有病...我...活不了多久了...”   
有种生硬的东西从斋藤的喉咙里涌上来，让这个硬汉的鼻子无来由地感到一阵酸楚。他走上几步，在冲田背后跪坐下。   
冲田接着说：“那天加纳一个人跑来对我说很喜欢我，加入新撰组就是为了要和我交往。我愣了一下，哈哈笑了一阵，说加入新撰组应该是为了杀敌报国才对。你这小伙子进了新撰组先学会杀人，再说别的吧。没想到他把我的话当真了。他杀了纠缠他不休并且在背后说我坏话的汤泽藤次郎，跑来对我说，现在可以了吧？我觉得有点不安，搪塞说你还得成为一个有谋略的人。于是他就夜袭山崎，把苦追他的田代的胁差丢在现场，嫁祸给他。最后副长交给我一个任务，让我把这件事处理掉。其实，这分明是我的过错。如果不是因为我，汤泽不会死，田代也可以继续呆在一番队...”他说到激动处，捂嘴咳嗽着。   
“你瞎说八道些什么！”斋藤斥道，“都是加纳那个妖怪闯的祸，和你有什么关系？”   
“可是加纳喜欢我，不是他的错呀？”冲田微微喘息着说，“因为他长得漂亮，那些人追求他，也不是他们的错呀？既然都没有错，为什么要被诛杀？不如遣散他们，让我这个本来就离死不远的人，带着这个秘密进棺材去吧...”   
“你...”斋藤一把握住冲田的手腕，“你瞎说什么！你还在发烧！脑子烧糊涂了吧？”   
“没有。”冲田甩开斋藤的手，“昨夜在外面走，受凉了，发起高烧来。现在退得和平时差不多了。”   
“可是你明明还在发烧。”   
“没关系，每天都这样，我已经习惯了。”   
“你的手有点发抖，你行吗？”   
“我...只是有点害怕...”   
“怕什么？拔刀斋？不会吧！”   
“不是。”冲田沉默了一会儿，“我怕死...不要讥笑我！要是今天夜里和拔刀斋决死一战，没能回来，倒是我的福气。我很怕远离局长和队里的同志们，一个人孤孤单单地，象个平民一样病死在床上。要死，也要象个武士一样战死沙场，或者至少体面地剖腹，只怕再过没多久，我就会连刀也拿不动了...”   
“你...给我住嘴！”斋藤颤抖的双臂从背后紧紧抱住了冲田，“红嘴白牙咒自己死的臭小子...我不会让你一个人死...”   
冲田只是轻微地挣扎了一下，便顺势靠在斋藤宽阔的胸膛里，两手反攀住斋藤的胳膊。有一瞬间，斋藤以为冲田会哭。他已经做好了准备，迎接滴落在他手背上滚热的液体。“如果你一定要死，”他说，“就死在我怀里吧。”   
“谁要死在你怀里？”冲田突然拉下他的手腕，前倾身体离开他的怀抱站起来，“你怀里是天底下我最不想死的地方。”   
“那么你剖腹的时候我替你砍头。”   
“这还差不多。”   
“所以今天晚上你一定要活着回来，不可以败在拔刀斋的手下。否则我哪里有机会给你砍头呢？”   
冲田扬起脸，看着斋藤，露出疲惫而欣慰的笑容。然而他的眼睛里，逐渐晶莹起来。尽管他很努力，最终也没能保持微笑的神色。他背过身拉起袖子蒙住脸，无声地抽泣着。   
斋藤正要抬手攀住他的肩膀，突然看见走廊拐角里的影子，咳嗽两声，大声说：“所以，今夜要伏击拔刀斋，势在必得。”   
冲田很机灵地抹干脸，朗声应道：“对呀。待会儿我先上，斋藤兄要注意拔刀斋的破绽，找机会合力击杀他。这一次再也不能让他跑了。”   
山崎从拐角里走出来，微笑着说：“哦哟，两位队长，你们在说些什么？我可是什么都没有听见。斋藤队长的左手牙突也是越来越精进了吧？”   
斋藤的手暗暗按在了刀柄上。冲田走上半步，用身体遮住斋藤的动作，笑着对山崎说：“山崎监察！你还没有出发呀？”   
“我有样东西要交给你。”山崎说，“走夜路的时候用得着。”他递上一个灯笼，上面印着“诚”字。   
“谢谢监察！”冲田笑眯眯地说。   
“哦，我现在就给你点上吧。”山崎说，“冲田队长，你有引火的火绒吗？”   
冲田摸了摸袖子里，摇摇头说：“没有啊。不过我可以到屋子里去拿。”   
“那就不必了。”山崎说，“我这里有一张纸，正好可以用。”   
他蹲下身把灯笼放在走廊的木地板上，从袖子里摸出打火石、火镰和一张纸，把纸放在灯笼旁，敲打火石和火镰，崩出的火星点着了那张纸，只见那上面土方的字迹一点点被火舌吞噬：“田代彪藏启：今夜月明星稀，风和气爽，与子偷闲携手一游，实则人生之幸事。夜半城外沼泽...”冲田和斋藤对望了一眼，斋藤的手慢慢地从刀柄上收了回来。   
山崎用烧着的纸点燃灯笼，双手交到冲田手里说：“冲田队长，路上小心！别的队士都已各得其所，局长和副长也都很放心，队长就不用操心了。”   
冲田再次沉声说：“谢谢监察。”   
山崎转向斋藤说：“对了，斋藤队长，今天上午在这里的事...”   
“啊啊，斋藤兄，”冲田笑着说，“如果你再无缘无故冲进人家房间掀人家被子拉人家衣服，人家可真的要砍你哟。”   
斋藤板着脸哼了一声。   
“事情讲清楚了就好。”山崎说，“那么我先走了。”   
山崎走后，冲田说：“昨天真的没有人进我的房间。我半夜才回来，回来后头痛得很，自己知道要发高烧了，马上就睡下。根本没有别人。你哪里听来的小道消息，居然怀疑起副长来？你的想象力也太丰富了吧！谁这么缺德，堂堂的新撰组队士怎么都象老太太一样没事乱嚼舌头？是不是永仓那个嘴上没遮拦的家伙？”   
斋藤摇头。   
“还是武田？哦，不对，武田快到晚上才回来。不可能是他。那么是藤堂？”   
斋藤笑了。   
“可恶！果然是藤堂这桃花眼的家伙！”冲田系紧腰带，拍了拍刀鞘，“走！”   
“干什么去？”斋藤愣了一下。   
“当然是去宝井町伏击拔刀斋！”冲田说，“你想到哪里去啦！走啦，别磨蹭啦。”   
  
当年原文的后记：   
为什么要写这样谣言满天飞的新撰组？为什么要写这样容易吃醋的斋藤一？我也不知道。只是几个场面非常让我触动，觉得不写个完整、连续的故事不能让自己平静下来。在我的笔下，残忍的土方、杀人如麻没心没肺的冲田、好吃醋的斋藤，恐怕已经把大家的偶像给糟蹋光了吧？所以在贴出来以前我一直很害怕。如果大家因为我太毁人形象而欲斩杀我的话，请大家原谅了。   
Your arms are the last place in the world that I want to die.   
很久以前看过一部很烂的越战片。烂到什么程度呢？烂到我现在已经忘了名字、内容、主演。但是其中有一个场面，给我留下了很深刻的印象。一个战士中了枪快要死了。他的战友抱住他高呼他的名字。弥留之际，他开了这么一句玩笑，然后溘然长逝。这一句里的俏皮和惆怅够绕梁三日吧。就算什么样的硬汉，听到这一句也不免酸楚袭来。早就想用在斋藤身上。但是最后还是被冲田用去了。这是天意吧。   
我是不会写LOVE的人，在这里勉强写一点，见笑，见笑。   
  
  
---


End file.
